yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 10
Night At That Time (ソノトキヲ, Sonotokiwo) is the tenth chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Akina is at the park giving out a speech for the office party, but notes the large number of guest at the party. Mina who is lying in a miniature inflatable pool offers the group a beverage in a glass bottle. The group take some believing to be only water but she reveals it is actual sake containing alcohol. The group spits out the drink and Mina yells at them for wasting the drink. As Akina passes out from the drink, Kyosuke comments on how only the weak get drunk on sake and begins talking to statue as if were Touka. Yae comments how Kyosuke is drunk of cola not from the sake. Kotoha, Ao and Hime begin to act intoxicated. Hime starts consuming a large amount of eggs while crying while Kyosuke passes out alongside Akina. Touka identifying herself as the only sober person in the group proclaims she will be the straight-man in the group. Yuhi observes the group commenting that such an occurrence is acceptable every one in a while. Yae and Juli tease Shidou for being sober, and Yae pushes Kotoha towards Shidou. Before Shidou is able to say anything Kotoha apologizes stating she is only interested in girls. Kotoha asks Hime about her status with Akina, though Hime simply continues eating eggs in large amounts. Kotoha questions Hime's outfit asking why she is not wearing her summer clothes. Hime drunkenly explains that she just washed all her summer clothes. Kotoha states she wants to see Hime in Juli's nurse outfit, and how she would like one for herself as well. Juli lends Hime her nurse outfit, while Mariabell provides one for Kotoha. In excitement Kotoha uses her Kotodama to create a microphone and begins to sing. Touka comments on Ao who has been asleep the entire time. As Kotoha sings, it attracts people towards the party including, Mizuki and Junta and his grandmother. Akina wakes up only to be confused at the current state of the events. Once the party ends, Akina visits Yuhi who is sitting on the park bench with Mariabell sleeping on his shoulder. Akina apologizes for falling asleep and begins to discuss matters with the district mayor. Yuhi asks about Yae to which Akina tells him that she helps around alot. Yuhi states his worries about Yae getting to involved with the people at times, as land goddesses are meant to keep their distance and simply watch over. Akina stares up at one of of the Nanagou and ask how long until they bloom. Yuhi tells him they would take one year until next spring at most, though they may bloom sooner. Akina comments on how the border between dimension is becoming loose, and Yuhi compliments Akina for understanding such. Without mentioning his name, Yuhi tells Akina that Enjin is attempting to make them bloom and that Akina has to stop him or else the entire town will be sacrificed. Yuhi adds that he would not get involved though he would allow Yae to help, and wakes Mariabell for the two to head home. Akina thanks Yuhi looking out for them, which Yuhi replies stating its not for them but that it would not feel right if he did not see the cherry blossom in the town each year. The two leave, and Akina says to himself how he will do everything he can because he also want to see the rows of cherry blossom trees next year. He then turns his attention towards Hime, Ao and Kotoha who are passed out, and prepares to clean up after their mess. Characters in order of appearance * Akina Hiizumi * Kotoha Isone * Ao Nanami * Mina Tatebayashi * Kana Tatebayashi * Rin Azuma * V Juli F * Touka Kishi * Yūhi Shinatsuhiko * Mariabell * Shidō Mizuki * Yae Shinatsuhiko * Kyosuke Kishi * Hime Yarizakura * Junta * Junta's Grandmother * Mizuki Navigation Category:Chapters